User blog:GamingFanatic/Announcement Blog 8: Crystal of Souls
Before we begin, I have a quick little song I would like to play: This entire blog will be about The Legend of Zelda: Crystal of Souls. Nothing more, nothing less. Now let's begin. Plot At this current moment in time (When this blog was posted), I have not completely worked out the plot yet. i.e. I currently haven't decided who the antagonist should be, and if it should possibly be a previous antagonist. Also, in actual Zelda games, the story is built around the gameplay, so it's gameplay first, story later. Gameplay is still in the works, though, so not much of a story has been established at this time. However, let's go through what I've already established: Crystal of Souls takes place a few centuries after Spirit Tracks (Yes. Spirit Tracks. You may have figured that out by now - Though this game is more of a spiritual successor to Spirit Tracks than an actual sequel), and has a similar Overworld to it's predecessor, except you no longer use a train to travel. (You go on foot, like in most Zelda games. Trains still make appearances, though) Of course, this means that this game has a new Link and Zelda. The main item in this game is known as the Crystal of Souls. This ancient artifact has the ability to separate a person's soul from their body and trap the body inside the Crystal of Souls. Whoever uses the crystal while wearing it while a body is inside it is able to switch into the body that was inside the crystal, while the person's real body is stored inside the Crystal of Souls. The person can switch back to their own body the same way. The Crystal of Souls can only have one body in it at a time. The Crystal of Souls can be taken off while you're in the body of the person inside it, but it cannot be used by anyone else to enter your own body, nor can your body be released unless the original lifeless body is in it. As this takes place centuries after Spirit Tracks, some towns and places from Spirit Tracks can no longer be visited. Also, new areas have become accessible. In this game, Link lives in Whittleton, which was just a regular town you only had to visit about thrice in Spirit Tracks. And even then, they were just quick stops. Whittleton has expanded since Spirit Tracks, and has become a larger town. The Tower of Spirits also makes a return in this game, but unlike Spirit Tracks, this is just a regular, one-time Dungeon that you go to later on in the game. I'll explain more about the plot after I get to the gameplay, since I don't want to spoil this certain surprise while you're reading the plot. Gameplay Gameplay with Link is basically the same as any other 3D third-person Zelda game. Link only auto-jumps, the Action Button, Targeting, etc. Graphics and gameplay heavily borrow from The Wind Waker. Like all Zelda games after The Wind Waker, Link does not have a Magic Meter, meaning Link cannot use magic-based Items. Now something you all may have been wondering is "What use does the Crystal of Souls have in the game?". Do you want to know? ... Do you really want to know? ... Do you REALLY want to know? ... OKAY YOU DO! After using the Crystal of Souls, Link switches out his body for Princess Zelda's, thus placing his soul in her body (With Zelda's body being in the Crystal of Souls for reasons currently unexplained). While in Zelda's body, Link's flexibility increases and gains a sword 1.5 times more powerful than his basic one, but in exchange for all his items excluding bottles. While in Zelda's body, Link also gets his/her own separate bow, which is twice as powerful as Link's when he's in his own body. In exchange for other Items, Link gets to use Spells. This means, unlike when in his own body, Link has a Magic Meter in Zelda's. The Crystal of Souls can be used by Link at any time to go back into his own body. Link's partner in this game is a fairy named Yosai (No. Yosai does not talk like Navi and Ciela do). Yosai can provide Link with descriptions on enemies and hints and tips on what to do when in a certain situation or where he should go next. Plot: Part II After Princess Zelda's body is placed in the Crystal of Souls by the antagonist (Still undecided), Link gets his hands on the Crystal of Souls. After a discussion with Zelda's spirit (Which then decides to stay at Hyrule Castle), Link learns how to use the Crystal of Souls and goes off to stop the antagonist before he can get his hands on the Crystal of Souls, now in Link's possession. Other Information Controls * Link ** Left Analog Stick: Move ** Right Analog Stick: Move camera ** D-Pad: Speak to Yosai ** A: Actions (Roll, Speak, etc.)/Select ** B: Swing Sword (Hold for Spin Attack)/Back ** X: Use equipped Item ** Y: Use other equipped Item ** L: Use 3rd equipped Item ** R: Use 4th equipped Item ** ZL: Target ** ZR: Hold up Shield ** Start (+): Pause (Collection Screen) ** Select (-): Use Crystal of Souls (Switch to Zelda's body) ** Touch Screen: Select things on the Collection Screen/Play the Spirit Flute (Off-TV Play is available) * Princess Zelda ** Left Analog Stick: Move ** Right Analog Stick: Move camera ** D-Pad: Speak to Yosai ** A: Actions (Roll, Speak, etc.)/Select ** B: Swing Sword (Hold for Spin Attack)/Back ** X: Use equipped Item/Spell ** Y: Use other equipped Item/Spell ** L: Use 3rd equipped Item/Spell ** R: Use 4th equipped Item/Spell ** ZL: Target ** ZR: Guard ** Start (+): Pause (Collection Screen) ** Select (-): Use Crystal of Souls (Switch to Link's/your body) ** Touch Screen: Select things on the Collection Screen (Off-TV Play is available) Confirmed Locations * Whittleton * Hyrule Field * Hyrule Castle Town * Hyrule Castle * Aboda Village * Linebeck Trading Co. HQ * Anouki Village * Slippery Mountain * Cameron Photography * Papuchia Village * Pirate Hideout * Lost at Sea Temple * Goron Village * Ends of the Earth Cave * Village of Sands Dungeons * Tree of Life * Icicle Palace * Undersea Temple * Fire Sanctuary * Sandy Ruins * Dark Realm * Tower of Spirits * Hyrule Castle Confirmed Items Link * Hero's Sword * Lokomo Sword * Hylian Shield * Mirror Shield * Boomerang * Bombs * Bow & Arrows * Hammer * Hookshot * Whip * Iron Boots * Spirit Flute Zelda * Royal Sword * Shining Bow * Fire & Ice Arrows * Light Arrows * Spells ** Shield ** Life ** Ether ** Quake ** Bombos ** Din's Fire ** Nayru's Love ** Farore's Wind Both * Bottle (Four) ** Red Potion ** Green Potion ** Blue Potion ** Fairy ** Water * Crystal of Souls Other * Recovery Heart * Rupee ** Green Rupee (1) ** Blue Rupee (5) ** Yellow Rupee (10) ** Red Rupee (20) ** Purple Rupee (50) ** Orange Rupee (100) ** Silver Rupee (200) * Magic Jar * Bomb * Arrow * Dungeon Map * Compass * Small Key * Big Key * Piece of Heart * Heart Container Trivia * Production on this game started on March 29th, 2013. * The creator of this game wanted to go with an adult Link and Zelda, but thought the child and cel-shaded styles would best suit the game. * Yosai's name comes from "Yosei", which is Japanese for "Fairy". * Even though this is a The Legend of Zelda game on the Wii U, this is NOT Zelda Wii U, and Zelda Wii U is still in development. That About Wraps This Blog Up I hope you enjoyed the news. I may make a story based off this as well, but with some minor changes (Link can talk, etc.). This blog actually took a few days to make. >.< Do you like Crystal of Souls? I love it! I like it! I'm undecided! I don't like it! I hate it! Others + Others - Hope you all enjoy the game. :D asdfghjkfdsadfgh 21:01, May 15, 2013 (EST) Category:Blog posts Category:Announcement Blogs Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:The Legend of Zelda: Crystal of Souls